Abuso e Segurança
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Quando algo surpreendente acontece com Aria, ela precisa aceitar a situação e buscar apoio em suas amigas e no seu amor, Ezra.


Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia acreditar o quão estúpida eu fui de duvidar das palavras da Hanna. Por mais rebelde que ela esteja no momento, ela nunca ia inventar uma coisa tão séria dessas. Minha mãe estava tomando banho, e eu estava vendo tv na sala com o Zack. Até então, ele nunca tinha feito nada demais comigo. Mas hoje foi diferente. Estávamos vendo um jornal que estava passando na tv, em silêncio, quando de repente senti uma mão alisando minha perna. Meu corpo todo tencionou ao toque, e eu olhei para a mão em minha perna e depois para os olhos do Zack, assustada.

- Shh. – Ele disse se aproximando mais do meu corpo e cheirando meu pescoço.

Sua mão parou de alisar minha perna e foi sem cerimônia nenhuma para o centro da minha perna.

- Eu não quero.. – eu sussurrei, tentando afasta-lo de mim.

Mas ele apertou forte seu braço ao meu redor, me impedindo de sair.

- Para com isso, você pode enganar sua mãe, mas eu sei que você não é uma santa. – ele disse alisando meus braços.

- Eu posso não ser uma santa, mas também não sou uma prostituta. – eu disse dando uma joelhada nas genitais dele e me levantando rápido do sofá enquanto ele praguejava.

Peguei a chave do meu carro que estava em cima da mesa da sala, meu casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira e sai correndo para fora de casa. Dirigi sem realmente me importar para onde eu estava indo, e acabei parando no bar onde encontrei Ezra pela primeira vez.

Pedi uma água sem gás, e fiquei sentada ali, tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer comigo. Ao pegar a água para beber, percebi que minha mão estava tremendo. Na realidade, todo o mundo ao meu redor parecia tremer. Mas não era o mundo todo que estava tremendo, e sim eu. A principio, por vergonha do que tinha acontecido, achei melhor não contar nada a ninguém. Mas logo percebi que eu não ia conseguir guardar esse segredo das minhas amigas, muito menos do Ezra. E eu tinha desculpas a pedir.

Spencer tinha me contado que Melissa tinha saído do celeiro e agora estava morando junto com o pai delas. Então mandei uma mensagem de SOS para meninas e para o Ezra pedindo para me encontrar no celeiro da Spencer. Terminei de beber minha água, fui ao banheiro passar uma água na cara para ver se meu estado melhorava, mas não adiantou em nada. Então desisti de tentar inutilmente me acalmar e melhorar minha aparência, vesti meu casaco e dirigi até o celeiro da Spencer.

Quando eu cheguei, todo mundo já estava ali me esperando. Ao me verem, eles correram até mim. Eu fechei mais o casaco ao meu redor, me sentindo suja.

- Aria, o que aconteceu? – Ezra disse passando os braços dele ao meu redor protetoramente. – Você está tremendo.

Ao sentir o toque dele, meu corpo começou a acalmar.

- Você está pálida. – Spencer disse tocando meu rosto.

Eu me afastei do Ezra e fiquei de frente para Hanna.

- Hanna, você estava certa. – lágrimas começaram a surgir assim que eu disse essas palavras. – O Zack não presta. Será que você pode me perdoar?

- Claro que te perdoo – Hanna disse com lágrimas nos olhos também e me puxando para um abraço.

- Espera um minuto – Spencer disse se aproximando de nós. – Como você sabe que a Hanna estava certa?

- Ele.. tentou.. comigo.. – eu gaguejei baixinho.

- O que? – Ezra soltou um grito. – Eu vou matar esse desgraçado. – ele saiu andando em direção ao carro dele com as mãos fechadas como se fosse bater em alguém.

- Ezra, não! – eu disse correndo até ele. – Primeiro de tudo, você ainda não está totalmente recuperado do tiro que você levou, segundo que você só vai entrar em confusão fazendo isso, e não vale a pena. Calma, amor. – eu disse.

Eu fiquei de frente para ele e passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo em uma tentativa de acalma-lo, e seus olhos fecharam ao sentir seu toque sua cabeça se inclinou na direção da minha mão. Eu vi seus ombros relaxarem e seus olhos abriram e encontraram os meus.

- Ok. Eu não vou fazer nada, mas você tem que contar isso para alguém. Ele tem que ser punido.

- Eu também acho. – as meninas disseram concordando com ele.

- Eu não tenho para quem contar. Vou contar pra quem? Para a policia? Para a minha mãe? Zack vai negar tudo. – eu disse olhando para baixo. – Se eu tivesse alguma prova, eu até iria denuncia-lo, mas eu não tenho. É a palavra dele contra a minha e eu aposto que todo mundo iria acreditar nele.

- Eu vou contar que ele também tentou fazer alguma coisa comigo! – Hanna disse se aproximando de mim.

- Obrigada Han. – eu sorri para ela. – Mas eu não acho que iria adiantar. Vão alegar que você é minha amiga e eu pedi para você mentir por mim. Melhor deixar quieto até eu conseguir alguma prova.

Assim que eu disse isso, meu celular e os das meninas deram sinal de que tínhamos recebido uma nova mensagem. Nós nos entreolhamos, já sabendo de quem muito provavelmente era.

**Eu vou cuidar disso para vocês. Ele não vai mais ser uma perturbação. Vocês ficam me devendo essa, principalmente você, Aria. E eu tenho a intenção de cobra-la. –A**

- Isso deveria ser uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim? – Emily perguntou quando terminou de ler a mensagem.

- Eu não diria que é uma coisa boa estar em divida com quem quer que essa vadia seja, mas, se for para nos livrarmos daquele idiota.. – Spencer disse.

- De qualquer forma, eu acho difícil A conseguir alguma prova contra ele, ou conseguir algum jeito de afasta-lo daqui. – eu disse.

- Bom, eu aprendi a nunca superestimar A. – Hanna disse.

Mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe dizendo que ia dormir na casa da Spencer, me despedi das meninas e fui com o Ezra para a casa dele.

- Esqueci que eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa para cá. – eu disse ao entrarmos no apartamento do Ezra, minha boca logo se colando na dele.

- Isso nunca foi realmente um problema. Minhas roupas ficam bem melhores em você de qualquer forma. – Ezra disse entre o beijo.

Ao chegarmos no quarto do Ezra, sem nunca quebrar o beijo, ele me deitou delicadamente em sua cama. Fizemos amor naquela noite, e eu senti todas as minhas preocupações irem embora e fiquei completamente em paz, uma coisa que só conseguia quando estava com Ezra.

- Eu tenho que passar na minha casa para pelo menos pegar meu material escolar. – eu disse na manhã seguinte, me aconchegando mais ao corpo do Ezra por baixo das cobertas.

-Eu vou com você. Eu sei que a casa muito provavelmente estará vazia no horário em que a gente chegar, mas eu não quero correr a chance de você ter que ficar sozinha com ele de novo. – Ezra disse acariciando meus braços.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri e depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Eu fico pensando, se é o jeito como eu me visto, se eu de alguma forma eu encorajei ele.. – eu disse perdida em pensamentos.

- Ei – Ezra disse pegando meu rosto em suas mãos e virando em direção ao dele, me fazendo encara-lo. – Nem se atreva a se culpar. Nada disso foi culpa sua. Nada justifica alguém forçar outra pessoa a fazer algo que ela não queira. – Ezra disse olhando em meus olhos.

Eu vi em seus olhos que ele realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo, que ele não estava dizendo só por falar. E aos poucos, passei a tirar essa culpa de cima de mim.

- O que eu fiz para merecer você? – eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu me pergunto isso todo dia quando penso em você. – Ezra disse juntando nossos lábios.

Após alguns minutos, eu já me encontrava em frente ao meu apartamento, vestindo a calça que eu estava ontem e uma blusa amarela do Ezra.

- Alguém está aqui? – eu disse entrando na minha casa, Ezra logo atrás de mim.

Como ninguém respondeu, eu fui logo ao meu quarto, guardei meu material escolar na minha bolsa, e fui com o Ezra para escola. Ele me deixou algumas quadras longe da escola, para não dar na cara que eu tinha vindo com ele.

- Boa aula amor. – Ezra disse me dando um selinho rápido.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sorrindo e saindo do carro.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e sem nenhum problema, e fomos todas a casa da Emily fazer um trabalho logo depois da escola, e a TV estava ligada enquanto fazíamos o trabalho. O jornal da tarde começou a passar, e ao ouvir o nome do namorado da minha mãe ser chamado na TV, minha cabeça logo se ergueu e eu vi que as meninas fizeram o mesmo.

- Zack, que possuía seu próprio restaurante na pequena cidade de Rosewood, foi preso acusado de assédio a menor. A policia não quis divulgar as fotos, mas falaram que elas receberam de uma fonte anônima fotos bastante comprometedoras de Zack com algumas adolescentes, e realmente parecia que ele estava forçando elas a fazerem o que não queriam, segundo os policiais. – disse o repórter.

- Eu disse que não se pode superestimar A. – Hanna disse sorrindo, e todas nós sorrimos.

* * *

**Então essa é minha one shoot (fanfic de apenas 1 capitulo) de Ezria. Espero que gostem e por favor não deixem de comentar comigo o que acharam! Pra quem não sabe, meu twitter é lucysringtoit**


End file.
